Tales Of The Disney Afternoon
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: A long time ago, there was The Disney Afternoon, which was the place where imagination could turn into magic. Sadly, it was forgotten when The New Lands appeared in Fantasyland. But one day, two characters of the past are able to return and go into the new Fantasyland, gaining new allies on the way. But who is the villain that made The DA Heroes disappear in the first place?
1. Broken Memory Lanes, Part 1

Darkness. It's all he could see.

He wasn't aware of where he ended up or who he was. It was all blank.

And absolutely no surroundings were there.

That is, for a moment.

All of a sudden the place brightened up, revealing an old castle hallway, which was filled with portraits and paintings.

He was curious about this, so he started to explore it.

He suddenly saw a sign hanging on one of the walls of the castle, which read _Hall Of Disney Classics._

As he walked through the hall, the people or, _creatures_ seemed familiar to him. He suddenly noticed that some of the paintings were black and white and some of them were just old. Many of the paintings were ither castles or portraits, with most of the portraits being of _Mickey Mouse_ , _Minnie Mouse_ , _Donald Duck_ , _Daisy Duck_ , _Goofy_ and _Pluto._

There were many others but in a smaller amount.

He suddenly noticed that he entered another gallery which was much more smaller than the last one. This time the sign said _Classic Disney Royals, Heroes and Friends.  
_

 _'Why does the word 'Disney' sound so familiar?'_ He thought.

Now as he walked through this hall he noticed there were some paintings of actual people.

The first one in the gallery seemed to be the oldest one by the looks of it. It read _Snow White._ The third oldest one was _Princess_ _Aurora/Briar Rose_. The second one was _Princess Cinderella._ As he progressed more through the area he started to notice that the further he goes the newer the paintings look. Some of them included _Princess Belle, Prince Adam/Beast, Prince Eric, Pochahontas, John Smith, John Rolfe, Fa Mulan_ and _Li Shang_ and many more. The ones that really stood out were _Princess Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Aladdin, Simba, Nala, Timon & Pumbaa _and _Hercules._ Even though they were at the end they really stood out.

And it's where the next room started he started to slowly remember his identity and his past.

Now the sign said _The Disney Afternoon Gang._

But before he entered it, he suddenly felt something in his pockets. In one of his pockets he found a golden key with a small, blue-red diamond on top.

 _'Is this supposed to be the key to my home?'_ His question just buzzed around in his thoughts.

While in the other pocket he found one more thing: a paintbrush.

' _Why would I have a brush in one of my pockets?_ ' He again was confused and surprised.

The paintbrush was all clean. No signs of any paint on it. The handle was white with orange, blue and golden-yellow polka dots.

In a second he decided that he should stop looking at the things he found and countinue on trying to find out where and who he is. He put the objects back in his pockets and moved on to the next gallery.

Now this is when he started to regain more and more of his memories.

All of the paintings were completely different from each other.

One of them, titled _Bonkers D. Bobcat,_ feautred an orange bobcat in a police suit.

Another one, this time titled _Goof Troop_ feautred Goofy again, and what seemed to be Goofy's son, Max Goof (he finally remembered something).

Then there were much more, like _Gargoyles, Mighty Ducks, Quack Pack, etc..._

But the ones that caught his eye were the ones what were near the end.

The first thing was named _Darkwing Duck._ It feautred just three characters. In the middle was a duck dressed in purple clothing, wearing a purple mask and a purple-ish gray hat (which he remembered to be Darkwing). Next to him stood a little girl with red hair in short pigtails, wearing a purple T-shirt, who was named Gosalyn. The third one, which looked like a pilot, who had also had red hair like Gosalyn, remained a mystery. When he looked at the pilot, the word 'crash' suddenly popped into his head.

The next one was called _TaleSpin._ It had a 1930's feeling to it. It's main focus was a family of bears. Well, two of the fellows were not bears.

' _Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Louie and Wildcat...'_ he figured out their names.

The following portrait finally made him remember more things about the rest.

It was enititled _Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers._ He brought to mind that they lived in New York City with humans, that they were detectives and that they were small. He also remembered their motto 'No case too big, no case too small. The two chipmunks were named Chip (the one in the Indiana Jones-like outfit) and Dale (the one in the red hawaiian t-shirt), while the two mice were named Monterey Jack (the big and strong Austrailian) and Gadget Hackwrench (the young girl inventor). They also have Zipper, who is a fly.

The final two pictures irrevocably revealed his identity.

One of them was titled _DuckTales_ while the other was titled _Adventures Of The Gummi Bears._ He knew that they must have the anwser to everything. As he examined the final two he finally recognized everyone and himself...

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Can you guess who "He" is?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hi there everyone! I am The Diamond Writer! So, for a long time many of us just _adored_ the cartoons from 'The Disney Afternoon' era. But what I noticed is that even if there are fanfics with one of the shows (or a crossover with just two), I _never_ found a crossover of The Disney Afternoon with ALL of the characters meeting each other! So, I decided to make this. This will be my version of Kingdom Hearts, where the actual characters need to deal with the problems of other worlds _themselves_ , not with a boy who weilds a special weapon(FYI I don't hate KH. This is just a version on how the characters would do by themselves). My version on how the adventures would happen if someone from another world would have come to help. This will be the story of mine, where the old DA characters must try and get along with the slightly new and new Disney characters. If you like this story (so far...) then please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. :)**

 **See ya soon!**

 **- _The Diamond Writer_**


	2. Broken Memory Lanes, Part 2

**Rose (me): Hiya guys! So, at the beginning of each chapter I'm going to reply to the reviews! Neat huh? Okay, let's see...**

 **hilli98215 - Well then, here it is!**

 **matrixredpill - Uh well, um... You half lost that bet. But yeah! Walt Disney will have a cameo in a flashback. Or well, "recap".**

 **Webby: Yeah, 'He' IS a ruler IN the Disney Kingdom (or also know as Fantasyland), but in his own "small kingdom". And Rose only takes caramel chocolates for bets.**

 **Rose: Hey! I don't take anything from anyone! Not even if someone lost a bet! Oh, nevermind. And finally...**

 **AlliyahTheAuthor - Thanks! Hehe, I tried my best to make the character well hidden...**

 **Gosalyn: Yeah, before you made final edits you thought to reveal 'Him' at the end of the chapter.**

 **Rose: Anyways... Final hint: 'He' is from _DuckTales._ But don't just think that it's Scrooge McDuck! It could be Launchpad McQuack or Gyro Gearloose or Bubba The Caveduck or Fenton 'Gizmoduck' Crackshell! And since you know where 'He' is from, now I get to show you what happened to The Gummi Bears!**

 **Huey: Can we move on to the chapter already?**

 **Dewey: Yeah! The readers have the right to know who 'He' is!**

 **Louie: Yeah! What they said...**

 **Rose: Okay okay! Here it comes!**

 _Broken Memory Lanes, Part 2: Return Of The Past_

Somewhere in the new Fantasyland, there is an old forest named the Enchanted Forest. And whenever someone would come there, they would suddenly feel a special type of magic in the air. And, they would have a small chance of meeting it's visitors: The Gummi Bears.

In a large oak tree, deep down, there the Gummis live when they visit. It is a replica of Gummi Glen, where they really live. Or _lived._

They retreated to the Enchated Forest when they somehow managed to escape their world.

Although everyone was perfectly adjusting to their new lives, Zummi Gummi wasn't. He was still worried about the others. After all, Zummi and his friends/family were the ones who helped create The Disney Afternoon...

Zummi was in the Room of Reflections, looking at all of the adventures every DA Hero had...

Suddenly, Cubbi and Sunni walked in.

"Hi there Zummi! What are you doing?' Cubbi asked.

"Just pooking at the laintings- er, looking at the paintings." Zummi fixed his sentence.

"Hey, do you remember our first ever adventure with Cavin?" Sunni picked up a painting and showed it to Zummi.

"Oh yes. It was the adventure that started our new life and made me the Guardian of Friendship..."

I best explain this now: when a new world is discovered and the first adventure of the main characters is successful, the leader (which one of them is Zummi) becomes a Guardian of Fantasy. Every Guardian of Fantasy has a special attribute that they can use to help others. The main Guardian of Imagination (the Guardian in The Disney Afternoon) is the Guardian of Family- because family is the strongest power of all.

Now, back to the story in the Old Disney Castle... Here is where I reveal that...

'He' was _Scrooge McDuck._

And in a flash he regained all of his memories.

"Curse me kilts! How did I end up in the Disney Castle?!" Scrooge exclaimed. He remembered that there is a way out of the hall.

But when he got there it turned out that it was blocked.

"Oh, no... Just what happened? Well, nevermind that. Where is that secret exit..." Mister McDee ran back to the place he left off. "Now, where was that secret butto-" Before he could finish his sentence, he activated the secret exit, which happened to be a slide. Scrooge screamed for a second.

After he was at the end of the slide, he noticed that he's going to end up in a mud puddle. Obviously that happened. And of course, he ended up in the Enchanted Forest and the Gummi Bears heard all of the noise.

* * *

The old mallard got up from the mud, all dirty. And before he could say anything, he heard noises in the bushes.

"Who's there? I warn ya, you best not try to bring down Scrooge McDuck!" He was swinging his cane everywhere.

"Scrooge McDuck? _Lord_ Scrooge McDuck?" Gruffi's voice echoed through the forest.

Yep, Mister McDee was a lord. He was the ruler of The Disney Afternoon. Mickey Mouse is the ruler of Fantasyland itself. Or, he _was._

"Gruffi? Grammi? Tummi? Cubbi? Sunni? Gusto?... Zummi?" The duck looked around. "What happened? Why are we here? Why are you here?"

The Gummis soon revealed themselves and explained everything.

* * *

"So... A mysterious force made everyone in The Real World and Fantasyland forget about us and everyone else in The Disney Afternoon Gang?" Scrooge asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Wait... Where are Huey, Dewey and Louie!? Where's wee Webby!?"

Before anyone could say anything, four little ducklings landed right on McDuck.

"Here we are Unca Scrooge!" The triplets in red, blue and green clothing exclaimed.

"I missed you so so much, Uncle Scrooge!" The girl in pink hugged him.

Uncle Scrooge didn't know what to say. All he did was hug back and smile. He let out a tear of joy.

Suddenly, Gosalyn walked up. "Hey guys. What did I miss?"

But even with a happy reunion, all the happiness had to end for a while sooner or later. And one question will always reign supreme: will they continue to pursue their dream of saving the past while also treasuring their old and new friends? And will they be able to bring balance to the new Fantasyland?

* * *

 **Rose: Ha! Fooled ya! It was Mister McDee! Anyways, time to explain!**

 **King Mickey Mouse-The ruler or Fantasyland (A.K.A. the Disney Kingdom). He was de-throned and forgotten (somehow).**

 **Lord Scrooge McDuck-The ruler of The Disney Afternoon. He was forgotten somehow. He is Donald's rich uncle and Huey, Dewey and Louie's granduncle. He is the great Guardian of Family.**

 **Zummi Gummi-One of the special Gummi Bears and also Scrooge McDuck's royal advisor. He is The Guardian of Friendship.**

 **The Disney Afternoon-The kingdom which was completely made of children's imagination. It used to be the greatest kingdom in Fantasyland.**


	3. Broken Memory Lanes, Part 3

**Rose: Ugh... That trip to mu cousins was hard... And ironic! Seriously, my bus-pad (or whatever it's called) could show you 4 episodes of _Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers_!? That was awesome! I even saw an episode I didn't see!**

 **Gosalyn: I thought you didn't see a lot of episodes of a few shows. Like when you first saw an episode of _Darkwing Duck_ you thought that was _DuckTales_ in a newer version and you even thought my dad was Uncle Scrooge!**

 **Rose: I was little then! I even thought my mom knew Fenton Crackshell because they're both accountants! Anyways...**

 **martixredpill- AGAIN I don't do bets for things! Also, King Mickey Mouse rules all of Fantasyland! Mister McDee only rules one part- The Disney Afternoon. I tried my best not to make it to confusing... I also updated the 2nd chapter to make it a bit more clear...**

 **AlliyahTheAuthor- Hehe! Here is is!**

 **theblindwriter95- Thanks for the review! It's one of those that makes me happy enough to keep on writing. :) And honestly... I was born in the 2000's. But I grew up with the most popular ones (GB, DT, RR, TS, DW, GT). I did catch a bit of the Mighty Ducks but I didn't like it 'cause it replaced DT and DW...**

 **disneyphilip- Um, how can he be non-canon if he was a real person? But anyways: non-canon characters in the 'Classic Disney Royals, Heroes and Friends' gallery are called 'Slightly Not-So-Canon' under the name and or title. So don't sweat it. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Broken Memory Lanes, Part 3: New Friends and Old Memories Broken**_

"Ahh, the Enchanted Oak. It didn't change a bit." Scrooge McDuck gazed wuth awe at the old astronomy room.

"But the world did. Now everyone has forgotten us..." Zummi mumbled.

"...And now some new people have replaced us..." Grammi continued.

"...And now we have to hide here." Gusto ended the sentence.

"Right... Well then... I'll march right in there and demand that someone would explain why we were forgotten!" Mister McDee marched off with anger.

"No, no, no! If you do you will be _completely_ forgotten!" Zummi tried to stop him.

"What do you mean by _completely_ forgotten?"

"Well, nowdays in The Real World, we are remembered fondly by those who grew up with our adventures. But now they are adults and not many children even know about us. Those kids that do think that 'new things are much better than the old'. So, if you go to a world without a 'permit', you'll become nothing but a memory..."

"Great Scott! We can't just let us be forgotten! We hafta show everyone that they're wrong in a way that doesn't make us completely forgotten..."

"Well, we could go to the town that is near the border to New Fantasyland... But the only way to get into New Fantasyland is to have a queen agree to it..."

"Yeah, and we have only heard rumours that a new queen's kingdom will soon be joining New Fantasyland." Sunni added.

"Hmm... What if we get the favors of all of the Disney Princesses so we would be able to enter the world of that queen?" Scrooge asked.

"That is out of the question. Besides, to get to that queen you need to befriend the two most recent Princesses and earn their favors." Gruffi added.

"But, how are we going to get back to our homes?" Gosalyn asked. "I really miss dad..."

"If we manage to penetrate to the three 'DA-Royal Heroes' worlds and if we get all of the pieces of the DA Paintbrush, we will be able to get into Disney Afternoon City. But to get to The Disney Afternoon worlds, we would need to get at least one paintbrush from any of the worlds." Zummi explained, showing the 'Great Book of Fantasyland'.

"Well what are we waiting for-" Mister McDee was interupted.

"It sounds like it came from the Guardain Chamber!" Dewey pointed to a door.

When they arrived there, a mysterious shadowy figure was stealing the special Guardian Amulets!

"Hey, hands off! That belongs to Darkwing Duck and the rest of The Disney Afternoon Gang!" Gosalyn charged at the creature.

It was a struggle to get him, because he could teleport straight away from place to place. After about 10 minutes, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby used their marbles to make the thing fall. It worked. Tummi and Gruffi quickly took back the amulets. Right after that, the figure was... gone. It had just disappeared. And something was wrong: the amulets were all gray and gloomy!

Sunni gasped. "What happened to them?"

"Oh no... It's as I feared... If someone with a heart that's as black as night uses a spell on the amulets, they make us become our opposite selves." Zummi examined the neckwear. "But there is still a thance chough- er, chance though, because the mysterious person only removed half of the magic from the amulets."

"Yeah! And look! The Family and Friendship Amulets are still okay!" Cubbi ponited to the two.

Sunni walked up to the two quartz pedestals and took the necklaces, giving them to Scrooge and Zummi. They put them on and everyone was on their way.

But the surprises there weren't as pleasant...

 _After a lot of misadventures in the town..._

Scrooge and Zummi and their friends and family were all out of breath after the battle with The Ominous Monster-robot (T.O.M.). And so were the two girls and their blue 'dog'.

"Och... Me achin' tailfeathers... Is everyone alright?" The old duck asked.

"Yeah... I guess." The red-headed girl said. "Wait a second... Are you by chance Scrooge McDuck and Zummi Gummi?"

"Why... Yes, we are. Why?" The old lilac bear scratched his head.

"We've been looking for you! You have to help us! The New Fantasyland has gone crazy and we know that only The Disney Afternoon Gang can stop the madness!" The young, black-haired girl said.

"Well then, as Darkwing would say: let's get dangerous!" Scrooge exclaimed. "What may your names be?"

"I'm Kim Possible. International super-sleuth."

"I'm Lilo. The blue dog *who is actually an alien experiment* is Stitch. Is it really true that no one remembers you?"

* * *

 **Rose: Okay okay! I just _had_ to add some modern characters to help! I hope that you're excited for the next chapter 'cause it's goin' to have some awesome things in store!**


	4. Sunset, Dawn and Corona

**theblindwriter95- What, no! I just tried to give some nostalgia, ya know? That's basically the point of the story. I guess I went a little too far, huh?**

 **Gosalyn: Yeah. Next thing you're gonna do that will make a lot of people sad is Bonkers' story which has Toontown!**

 **Rose: Um, which Toontown?...**

 **Webby: You know which one! The one which closed in 2013 on September 19th!**

 **Rose: Oh, geez... Spoilers! Speaking of spoilers...**

 **AlliyahTheAuthor- Erm, you kinda spoiled it... Meh, I'm cool with that. With you. I'm not cool with spoilers with SOME people...**

* * *

 _Sunset, Dawn and Corona **  
**_

 _(This event takes place in the Enchanted Forest Library)_

"Wow... So, you're all basically magic?" Lilo asked.

"Not exactly. Well, some of us are. Like me for example. But our magic comes from imagination. Observe." Zummi pulled out a paintbrush. It's handle is split in two colors, blue and green, and decorated so it would look like a forest. The bristle of it was just dark brown. He then took out a peice of paper and painted a field of flowers.

"Um, that's it?" The little girl raised an eyebrow. Stitch was looking at the weapons.

A second later, the picture came alive: flowers and grass started growing everywhere, and instead of an exploded village (after T.O.M. was defeated he exploded the whole place), there was a field of 'enchanted' flowers. The three 'Newcomers' were in awe.

"Wait a penny pinchin' minute! Zummi, where did you get your paintbrush?" Scrooge's eyes widened.

"I've always had it here in my pocket. I'm sure that you yave hours- er, have yours."

The old duck felt in his pocket and remembered how he was in the Disney Castle. He found his paintbrush. It's handle was white with blue, orange and yellow polka dots. The bristle is obviously the same as Zummi's except lighter. His eyes widened again. "Why didn't you say this sooner?! We can get to the other DA worlds!"

"We can, but we have to help New Fantasyland first." Zummi replied. "We have to visit the first recent princess first-"

Out through the doors rushed Cubbi and Sunni. Cubbi was holding a mysterious scroll. "Hey guys! We found it!" The pink bear cub gave the peice of paper to the duck.

"Great job lad and lassie!" He opened it and smiled.

Lilo looked at it. "Um, there's nothing on it."

"I know there isn't. There will be soon. It's an 'Imagination Map'. It- Well, you'll find out soon enough. Just use your imagination."

Suddenly, the wind started picking up, opening all of the windows and doors.

"Looks like we have to go. The portal's been activated." Zummi quickly grabbed his new magic wand (he got it to help him make sure his spells are right) and also miniaturaized 'The Great Book of (Old) Fantasyland'.

"Wait, what?! What portal?" Kim ran up to them.

"Um... Were you just in the 'Darkwing Duck's Daring Deeds' section?" The lilac bear asked.

There was a short moment of silence. "No. But my question still stands. What portal?!"

"There is a special portal that we use to get to any Fantasyland world we want. It doesn't work on the Disney Afternoon worlds, though."

* * *

The portal was located very deep in the Magic Marsh. At first it looks like a wooden archway, but when a destination is chosen, it changes completely.

"Who is the older recent Disney Princess?" Gosalyn asked.

"That would be someone named Rapunzel. Then there is also Merida who became a Disney Princess much later than Rapunzel. We don't know much about Fantasyland or it's princesses because we are kinda new here anyway..." Kim exlapined.

"It's alright. At least you know _who_ we're looking for." Zummi walked up to the archway. He said some mysterious words of a spell ending it with 'Rapunzel', and the old wooden archway became golden, decorated with lilac flowers. The group of the three 'Newcomers' and all of the old Dinsey Afternoon Heroes (minus Grammi, Tummi and Launchpad) went in the portal.

And when they got there, they had many surprises.

* * *

Gusto landed along with Kim, Scrooge, Zummi and Huey, Dewey and Louie while Webby landed along with Gosalyn, Sunni, Cubbi, Gruffi and Lilo.

Gusto and the others ended up in a town. It was decorated with purple flags with a spiral sun on each and every one of them.

"Oh no!" Someone gasped.

Gusto ran up first. "What's wrong?" The blue bear asked the old woman.

"The murals, someone broke them all." She replied. "Oh dear... The king and queen will be very disappointed when they come back from their visit to Arendelle."

"Hmm, maybe I could help?"

"I don't think so. They both are all broken into pieces..."

"Wait ma'am!" Kim Possible ran up to the lady. "Did you see who did that?"

"Yes. Yes indeed. It was a tall man in a gray cloak. I couldn't see his face but I heard him say something about 'The Festival'. He was most likely refering the Sunset Festival which is going to be this evening."

"Thank you ma'am. And I promise, I will fix these mosaics!" Gusto exclaimed.

When the old lady left, Scrooge's face became filled with anger. "Gusto! Are you mad?! Runnin' away and almost gettin' exposed as a Gummi Bear?! You best feel lucky that these people aren't aware of Gummi Bears!"

"Sorry, I guess I just got carried away. But I'm still going to fix these." Gusto grabbed every mural piece and pulled out his Magic Paintbrush. He quickly found where each and every one of the pieces belonged and used his brush to fix them. It worked prefectly. "Phew, done and done. I do like these a lot. Just look at the realizm! Oh, and the very detailed surroundings!"

One of the murals feautured seemingly a queen and a king and apparently their baby daughter. The other had a castle, the one which stands on the top of the mountain.

Just then, a young excited lady about the age of 18 walked up to the group. "Wow! I saw how you were fixing the murals. Great job! What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Gusto Gum-" The duck coughed and eyed Gusto. "Erm..."

"Gusto Gum, eh? Well then, thanks for the help! I'm Rapunzel." The girl with short brown hair walked u to the blue bear and loudly whispered to him. " _I'm also the princess._ "

"Oh, well, it's great meeting you. These are my friends" He introduced her to everyone. "That's Scrooge McDuck, that's Zummi Gummi, there's Kim Possible oh, and then there are the triplets: Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck."

"Well, it looks like some of you are related?" The princess asked.

"Well, yeah. Sort of." The bear scratched his head.

The old duck walked up to the two. "Um, pardon me miss, but I've heard that you had long blonde hair once..."

"I did. But my love, Flynn Rider, cut my hair so that Mother Gothel wouldn't use it's magic any more. You know I could heal anyone or tangle them, but now my main weapon is my frying pan."

"Oh. That's somethin' new."

"Hmm, you look like your new here. Maybe you would like a tour of the town? I think we can get to the Dawn Dock before sundown so that we could get some lanterns and-"

"Hey Rapunzel!" A young brunette man walked up to the princess. "Who are your new friends?"

"Oh, they're new here. One of them fixed the mural. Oh! I forgot to introduce all of you. Flynn, Kim. Kim, Flynn. Flynn, Scrooge. Scrooge, Flynn. Flynn, Zummi. Zummi, Flynn. Flynn, Gusto. Gusto, Flynn. Flynn, Huey, Dewey and Louie. Huey, Dewey and Louie, Flynn. Kim, Gusto- Oh, wait, this is getting a little confusing. Anyway, I'm going to give them a tour of Corona, so-"

"Um, I think we can navigate ourselves, actually. We have a map. But we will meet you there!" Gusto smiled.

"Oh. Well okay. It was fun meeting all of you. Oh! And could you do me a small favor? You see... My chameleon friend Pascal ran off somewhere and now I can't find him."

"He's a chameleon!" Flynn yelled.

"I know, but I accidentaly spilled some paint on him while I was painting today. Anyway, will you help me?"

"Of course." Huey said.

"We would..." Dewey continued

"Love to!" Louie finished the sentence.

"Great! So, if you would see him, please tell him to come back to me." Rapunzel gave a sketchbook to the blue bear. "This sketchbook has a drawing of Pascal, which will help you know how he looks like. If you want, you can also add some drawings there. I think you can draw as good as you know art." The princess in the lilac dress winked and then left with her sweatheart.


	5. A Christmas Afternoon (Ending, Part 1)

**Rose: Uh... Quick change of plans... This chapter and the next will be based on Christmas... The next chapter of _Rapunzel's Tangled Story_ is almost finished and it'll be posted as a regular chapter with the review replies and stuff soon... So yeah, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"This is all my fault." Darkwing lamented. "If I wouldn't have hit that stupid button to activate that toy cannon Christmas wouldn't be ruined."

"But we've come so far!" Huey argued.

"Yeah. We even barely got to the North Pole." Louie added.

Darkwing stared into the distance. There was nothing but mountains of snow and some trees. Nothing more. Nobody else except for the kids.

Everyone was worried. Everyone, but Kit and Molly. They were just peacefully building a snowman.

"When Ella will come here, I'm gonna ask her if she can make our snowman come to life like Olaf!" Molly clapped her hands.

"Again Molly, her name is Elsa." Kit smiled to her. he wanted to explain that Elsa isn't allowed to enter the DDUniverse so the balance wouldn't be disturbed.

Gosalyn became annoyed. "This is just great! We're thinking of a plan to save Christmas and they're just playing!"

"Well, at least they're staying positive." Honker commented.

"True that." Dewey agreed.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Darkwing was filled with anger. "Can't you see?! There is absolutely _no way_ we're going to save this day! I'm giving up!" The angered duck started to leave.

* * *

And it looks like he wasn't the only angry duck.

"What do you mean every single flight has been canceled?!" Scrooge McDuck screamed into Becky's phone. "There isn't even a snowstorm due till next week!"

Rebecca was looking out the window and was thinking everything through. She suddenly realized something.

"Scrooge! I think I know what's going on!" The bear ran up to him. He hang up and gave her the phone back.

"I'm listenin'."

"I think someone is trying to earn some more money on Christmas..." She raised an eyebrow. "And I know it's definitely not you..."

"But who would-" The old duck gasped and exclaimed in an angry tone. "Glomgold."

"That's right! His airlines are all a-okay! He must've done something to sabotage your airlines."

"Even if we know who did this this information isnae helpin' us get to the Alpes." He looked out the window. "I hope Darkwi- er, _Drake_ will stay strong with the kids for a little longer..."

* * *

Everyone looked at Darkwing leaving. Everyone was surprised and worried. No one spoke a word for a while. But then Webby finally quietly asked:

"Did... Did Darkwing just... Give up?" Her eyes widened.

Gosalyn quickly ran after her father. Everyone thought that she wasn't emotional about this.

Turns out she was.

* * *

Darkwing sat on a tree stump. _My fault... This is all my fault..._ He thought. But suddenly, he noticed a shadowy figure not far from him. He couldn't make out who it was because of all of the snow. He heard some soft sobbing.

He was afraid to ask a question. But he found the courage and _confidence_ to ask. "G-G-G-Gosalyn?"

Indeed, it was her. She was crying.

 _Gosalyn crying? That's a sight you don't see everyday... But why?_ Darkwing thought. "W-w-w-why are you crying?"

"B-b-because... Because you gave up! You gave up on all of my friends! You gave up on Christmas! You gave up on every kid in the world!" There was a short pause. "...You gave up on me... You are the Guardian of Confidence, but today you didn't show it..."

Now there was a long pause. Darkwing didn't know what to say. Finally, his heart told him what to do. "I am Darkwing Duck. I am the Guardian of Confidence, and I _will_ keep it that way! After all this would be bad for the press."

Gosalyn smiled to his reply and they hugged. "Now that's the dad I know and love."

" _Darkwing!_ " Echoed an exclamation by a group.

"We fixed Santa's sleigh with our paintbrushes!" Kit pointed to a purple and gold sleight which was tugged by Tootsie with Bubba riding on the dinosaur.

Speaking of paintbrushes, Darkwing's paintbrush changed his outfit. Now his suit was red and white while his hat was crimson and green. The duck smiled.

"Alright everyone. We only have a few hours left to deliver these presents. So... Let's get jolly!" Darkwing exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "Okay... Bad idea to say that..."

"No, that's actually kinda cool. Get it?" Dewey replied.

Everyone sat in the sleigh and got ready for their lift off.

 _To be continued..._


	6. A Christmas Afternoon (Ending, Part 2)

"Okay... Honker, get the engi- erm, I mean _Tootsie_ ready for lift off!" Darkwing ordered.

"Um... How? I know flying reindeer fly with Christmas magic... But how do we make a dinosaur fly?" Honker asked, looking at the neanderduck and triceratops.

"I think I know who can help us..." Kit turned to DW. "But I don't think you'll like his help..."

"Nonsense! Anyone is going to be a big help for this very merry mission!" Kit whispered something to the masked hero's ear. "Nevermind."

"Who?" Molly asked.

"If I say his name he will come here straight away." Darkwing slowly got an annoyed face.

"Oh! Bonkers?" Honker questioned the duck. DW facepalmed.

Suddenly, out of the presents jumped out an orange bobcat. He wore a blue top hat, a red scarf, a dark green jacket with a blue shirt underneath and black pants. He also wore a white satchel. "Hel-oooo! Anyone called?" **1**

"Oh great. Now we have a batty bluecoat bobcat helping us..." Darkwing sighed. "Might as well get use of him. Bonkers, what do you know about Santa Claus?"

"Oh, I know lots of things. We are pretty good friends, you know. Oh wait, you probably didn't know that..."

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH SANTA?!" Everyone (excluding Bonkers) exclaimed.

"Guess you didn't. Well, yeah. He's a real nice guy. We even went ice fishing and we even caught a rainbow trout together." **2**

"Do you know how the sleigh works?" Louie asked. "Because it's kinda hopeless for us."

"Oh yeah!" The bobcat examined some of the old-fashioned controls. "You broke the sleigh and fixed it, didn't you? I know whenever things are in wrong places. Well, nevermind! I know the things in the sleigh..." Bonkers went to the back of the sleigh. He opened a trunk and pulled out a small empty bag. "Nope, Christmas Dust isn't here- wait a Toon Time second! ( **3** ) That's it! I have some spare Pixie Dust! It's basically the same thing, just not permanent." The cat Toon let out all of the dust he had on Tootsie and _The Snowstorm._ They both started to float up to the sky.

As they went through the clouds, they found themselves in a stormless sky. The moon was shining bright and the stars twinkled along.

* * *

The group was almost done. They ran into a few mishaps (including a special gift for Max and Goofy along with the O.C.s in Toontown)There was only one town left: Duckburg.

They quickly delivered all the presents and-

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

There was a beep coming from one of the screens.

"I think someone here in Duckburg needs a Christmas Miracle..." Bonkers touched the screen. "And this looks kinda surprising but..."

The screen showed a worried Rebecca and Scrooge.

"Wait a second! If they don't get a miracle... Then, they won't be able to get to the Alpes?" Darkwing questioned the bobcat. He nodded in reply with a frown. "Then how can we help?"

"Well... You could call Launchpad and or Baloo and ask them how's it going... Or-"

"Launchpad! Come in Launchpad! Is your plane going to be fixed soon?" The masked duck spoke into his radio.

" _Yeah, DW! Baloo flew in here to the North Pole and fixed my plane so we could both make it. We'll lift off very soon, actually! See ya-_ " Launchpad enthusiasticly replied.

"Wait, LP! I need Baloo to pick up McDuck and Becky!"

" _Why can't I pick 'em up?"_

"Uh, well..."

"Just go tell Beloo to save them!" Kit screamed into the device.

" _Okay! Sheesh..._ "

* * *

Just after that the group rapidly flew back home. They also sent a letter to Santa that everything is fine. Once they reached the lodge, Darkwing told everyone to quickly change and go to bed. He also changed back into his "regular" outfit, while also using his D.A. Paintbrush to patch up the hole he made that started this whole thing in the first place. And what happened to Bonkers? He stayed for a while. And by while I mean as long as the others stayed there.

* * *

Becky and Mister McDee arrived about at 2 in the morning along with Baloo and Launchpad. They were just as exhausted as DW and his "little elves".

* * *

Darkwing remembered about the present that Scrooge gave him. He opened the purple and dark blue wrapped present, finding a snowglobe with a statue of him in it. For some reason, he was unsatisfied. But just in a second- the snow in it started to shine brighter and brighter, it started to swirl, and then there was a statue of _The Snowstorm_ sleigh and in it was him, Bonkers, Gosalyn, Honker, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Kit and Molly, while Bubba was sitting on Tootsie the dinosaur, tugging the sleigh.

"Well ain't that neat?" Bonkers smiled. "This makes me feel as happy as the time when we both defeated C.J.- Erm... Chief Justice, that is, in Lawbot HQ..."

Darkwing didn't reply. He just smiled. After a short pause, he broke the fourth wall. "We Wish You A Merry Christmas!"

"...And A Happy New Year!" Bonkers threw a snowball at the screen (at you, basically...)

"BONKERS!" The mallard yelled. His anger quickly faded away. "Merry Christmas..." He smiled and gave a squirting Mistletoe Flower along with a Fruit Cake Slice to him. The bobcat hugged the duck very tightly.

* * *

 **Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year! Just to be clear, this is going to be a seperate short story but for now these chapters are enough.**

 **1-Bonkers' outfit in _Miracle At the 24th Precinct._**

 **2-Another** ** _Miracle At the 24th Precinct_ reference.**

 **3- _The Day The Toon Stood Still_... Another _Bonkers_ reference.**

 **Max: You really need to play less of _Toontown Rewritten_ and _Toontown Infinite_...**

 **Okay... (No). So, I have some exciting news!**

 **I will make a prequel to _Tales Of The Disney Afternoon_ called _Adventures With The Disney Afternoon_!**

 **I might also make a spin-off but I'm not so sure yet.**

 **So yeah, that's basically it. OH! I almost forgot to mention that every _Afternoon Heroes' Twisted Troubles_ (besides the Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Rescue Rangers ones) will be posted on their respective sections (For example you'll find _Lightning and Darkwing_ in the _Darkwing Duck Fanfics_ while _A Bonkers Case_ will be in the _Bonkers Fanfics_ ). And one of those important stories in now posted on the _Toontown (Online/Rewritten/Infinite/etc.) Fanfics,_ called _Operation: Toontown._ It's basically the final adventure before defeating the villains (only 1 chapter is posted so don't be afraid of spoilers XD There is one or two though...).  
**

 **Okay... NOW that's it. See ya real soon!**

 _-The Diamond Writer: Rose_


End file.
